The Only One For Me
by iloveromance
Summary: Samantha is hurt that Darrin doesn't believe her reasons for turning his client into a dog after he makes a pass at her at their dinner party. (Episode: "It Shouldn't Happen To A Dog")


Darrin stood in the bedroom, his arms crossed in a stance that Samantha knew all too well. Clearly he was unhappy with their unexpected visitor.

"Sam, how did that dog get in here?" He demanded.

"Well-."

"Come on, Samantha! Out with it! I know that something's going on!"

"You're right about that."

"And?"

"All right, if you must know, he's been here all evening!"

Darrin's eyebrows rose. "I'm not following."

"This isn't just a dog."

"Meaning?"

She swallowed hard. "It's Mr. Barker."

"WHAT?"

"Well, Darrin, I-."

"SAM! I've told you over and over again! No witchcraft in this house!"

She winced at his outburst. "I-I know that, Sweetheart, but I-I panicked! I had to do something!"

"Had to do something? Had to do something? How about leaving him the way he was? A MAN!"

"He's the one who started it! He attacked me!"

"Attacked you? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. He was coming onto me, Darrin! I had to do something!"

"And you really expect me to believe that?"

"I certainly do!"

"Why?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why? Because it's the truth! That's why!"Well I don't! So how do you like that?"

Hurt, she went to the closet and removed a pillow and a blanket, thrusting them into Darrin's arms. "Here!"

"What's this?"

"Things to make you more comfortable while you're sleeping on the couch!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Maybe you don't believe me but you're sleeping on the couch tonight! I don't want you anywhere in this room! Mr. Barker and I will be just fine."

"Sam, I-."

"GO, Darrin!"

When he turned and stormed out of the room, she slammed the door behind him. And then she climbed into bed, dampening Mr. Barker's fur with her tears. How could the man she loved so much accuse her of lying about his client coming onto her? She tried once again to get those horrible images of Mr. Barker and the gazebo out of her mind, but they wouldn't budge. Instead she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she rose early, painfully aware that Darrin had quietly slipped out of the house without saying goodbye. It was the first time he'd done so and she was surprised at how much it hurt. She tried to go about her day as though nothing was wrong, but every time she looked at Mr. Barker she knew that she had no choice but to change him back. She loved her husband and she was sure that they were wondering what had happened to their client.

She picked up the little dog and slung her purse over her shoulder. On her way to Darrin's office, she looked over at Mr. Barker. He certainly was cute and she almost hated to change him back. His chauvinistic demeanor aside, he was awfully cute and a friendly little guy. It was comforting in a way, having a little dog around the house. At least he paid attention to her.

Darrin, on the other hand, was only worried about his client. Didn't he care at all about his wife? With a sigh, she brushed away tears and hurried into the building. Fortunately she was able to enter without anyone seeing her.

She slipped into an empty room and sat Mr. Barker on the floor. In the adjoining room she could hear Larry and Darrin discussing their latest account. She looked sternly at her charge.

"All right, Mr. Barker I'm going to change you back. I don't want to but it's for your own good-and because I love Darrin so much."

With a wrinkle of her nose, Mr. Barker returned to his normal self.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're back, Mr. Barker."

"Back from where?"

"Oh, around."

"Now, why don't we go and join Darrin and Larry? I'm sure they're wondering where you've been."

He smiled slyly and her heart began to race. She knew that look. Slowly she began to back away. "Mr. Barker? What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done before. We're all alone in here with no one to bother us and-."

"M-Mr. Barker, I'm warning you! I'll-." She knew that she couldn't use witchcraft to change him into something else. She'd promised Darrin. But his client was seconds away from attacking her again and even though he didn't succeed the first time, without her using witchcraft, there was no telling what he'd do.

"This isn't a good idea." She stammered. "Y-you see, Larry and Darrin are in the next room."

"So they are…" He moved closer until he was so close that she could smell his cologne. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all."

"Mr. Barker-." She knew that she couldn't use witchcraft but she could do the next best thing. "DARRIN! Help!"

The door flung open and Larry and Darrin were staring at her in disbelief.

"Sam, what are you doing here? And Mr. Barker, what-." Darrin's eyes flamed with anger and he grabbed Mr. Barker away from Samantha. One punch was all it took to send him to the floor.

Sam was relieved of course but she couldn't bring herself to look at her husband. She kept her back to him, oblivious to the argument he was having with Larry. His boss was most likely reprimanding him for hitting an important client and she knew that Darrin would agree. But then he surprised her.

"Larry this is none of your concern. This is between me and my wife."

"The heck it's not my concern! I'm your boss and this is my office!"

"Stevens you haven't heard the last of this!"

Mr. Barker staggered to his feet and followed Larry out of the room, leaving Samantha alone with Darrin. Samantha started to cry again, a combination of anger and relief.

"Sam…"

"Darrin, I know what you're going to say and I guess there's nothing I can do about it."

He moved closer and coaxed her to turn around. "Sam…"

One look in his eyes and she broke down yet again. His arms went around her and he held her close.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. You were telling the truth. I feel like such a jerk. I know you would never-."

She tried to calm herself, but it was difficult and so she cried relentlessly against him. He never judged, just held her for a long time. And when she was ready, he stepped back slowly, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's go home, Sweetheart. I think I deserve the rest of the day off."

She smiled through her tears. "I think so, too. Do you believe me now, Darrin?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Of course I believe you and I never should have doubted you. I'll never do it again. But as far as Mr. Barker goes, I-.

"Yes?"

"Well, frankly I can see why he'd find you irresistible."

"Darrin!"

"You're beautiful and kind, Samantha. No man could resist that. And you're the only one for me."

"Darrin…" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Let's go home."

* * *

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed, Darrin went to the closet and grabbed a blanket and a pillow.

"Are you cold, Sweetheart? Because I can-."

"No, I just need a few things to make myself comfortable on the couch."

"What? Darrin-."

When he tried to leave she took his hand. "Why would you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Because I was terrible, Sam."

"Well, that's true, but I want you here with me, where you belong!"

"Really?"

She held up two fingers. "Witches honor."

* * *

When they were both settled in bed, she snuggled against him. He was about to turn off the light when she sat up.

"Darrin, wait."

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I want to ask you."

"All right. What is it?"

She grinned. "Can we get a dog?"

He laughed out loud. "Really?"

"Well, Mr. Barker might have been a huge pain but he was a very sweet little dog. I wish that I had one just like him."

He kissed her softly. "I think that can be arranged. But right now I have some apologizing to do."

She couldn't help laughing as he took her into his arms and gently pushed her against the pillows.

THE END


End file.
